


Mating Habits

by caity_ski



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Aquariumstuck, M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-10 18:43:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13507557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caity_ski/pseuds/caity_ski
Summary: Tavros knows that the creatures at the aquarium are incredible.  He's made a point to form a relationship with each of them.  It's easy to do so as the feeder.  One of the mer-folk however seems intent on having a special relationship with Tavros, and he isn't opposed to it.





	Mating Habits

You’re sitting with him when Aradia comes to ask. Well not so much sitting with him as sitting on the edge of his habitat, feet dangling in the water while he treads not too far making sounds from his throat and occasionally clacking his teeth loudly. This would normally have been considered odd had he not been acting strangely for the past week – spending far longer than usual in the water and whistling along with his honking and making other odd sounds. Every inquiry as to what was wrong was generally ignored or rebuffed by an increasingly irritable Gamzee. He’d reduced his eating which was worrying you something fiercely as you changed your whole feeding schedule so he would be fed last. 

The humanoid walrus had taken quite a liking to having you sit and talk with him as he laid across your lap and ate. You’d found he especially liked it when you would run your fingers through his hair during his quiet moments, but lately he wasn’t letting you within reaching distance. Not that he was letting you leave without whining; doing nothing to help the confusion that had built up over the past month. 

February is starting within the next few days and with it is coming a cleaning crew as Gamzee’s habitat seems to be growing a strange florescent green mold. It hasn’t proven to be toxic but everyone at the aquarium agreed it would be better if it were cleaned up. This is when Aradia approaches you and tells you when they are coming and that it might be unsafe for Gamzee to stay the in his tank until all the chemicals are gone. She says she knows your father has a tank back in your home for when he had to bring some of the animals for overnight care. Aradia asks if he can stay with you seeing as you already have the necessary equipment and your close relationship with the subject in question. 

Gamzee gives a genuine smile for the first time in weeks, swimming over and quickly agreeing while begging you to let him come over. He’s got his chin resting on your knees and pouting up at you; this is the closest he’s physically been by you in a long time. You sigh and run a hand through his hair, how can you say no to a face like that?

Gamzee’s spirits seemed to have lifted though his behavior wasn’t much changed. You wonder if maybe this is just that animal part of him and he can’t help what he’s doing. You hope it goes away soon so you can get your friend back to being normal. He seems to become more excited as the days draw closer to when he will be leaving. Every day is filled with questions about your home between whistling and teeth clicking – while he still keeps a wide berth between you.

You’d spent the last few days getting the water’s concentration right with the help of your father who’d left this morning for some conference he didn’t seem thrilled to be attending. None the less he was going to let you use the house while he was gone as there was no way to house Gamzee in your small apartment. You aren’t too sure what to do with him when he has to sleep, the set-up of your home tank was nice but you doubted Gamzee would be happy with it – especially with his affinity for stealing soft things from visitors when they weren’t looking. You were sure he wouldn’t be too pleased with the concrete sleeping areas. You suppose you’ll figure that out when the time comes.

He seems happy in the tank, and takes no time in picking back up his strange sounds with reckless abandon. You try asking again what those sounds are all about to which he frowns then motions for you to join him in the water. You sigh and remove the shirt you were wearing knowing full well he’d want you submerged with him once you got him here. But when you make a move to get into the water he stops you. You ask what’s wrong and he gives huff. 

“You said you only wear those things because humans don’t like being naked around other humans. It’s just us two motherfuckers, bro, you don’t gotta wear those now.” His words sounding more like whining than an actual explanation. You look down and realize he’s talking about your trunks. Each attempt you make to argue for keeping them on is shot down. It’s odd and you can’t fathom why he’s being so insistent on your nudity, but he continues to pout until you finally concede and remove the trunks. You know he’s not human, well not 100% but there’s still a flaring of embarrassment to be naked in front of him. 

Gamzee doesn’t seem to notice and does nothing but grin and beg you to come into the water with him. It’s been surprising how much time he’s been in the water lately, normally Gamzee prefers to lie around and just dangle his tail past the surface, occasionally going under for a moment or two. Ever since your first real encounter he has stopped swimming circles around you during feeding time and just patiently waited until you came to him.

He’s fast to approach you once you’re finally in the water. You try not to focus too much on your nudity willing yourself to relax and just swim with your friend. Your back hits the wall of the tank before you realize he’s what’s pushed you there. His lips are on yours and your mid goes blank, the only thing that you can register is his closeness and the blood rushing to your face. 

“Been feeling all kinds of unrighteous needs stirring inside me brother,” His breath is shaky and his tongue caresses the quickening pulse of your neck. Did you think the blood was rushing to your face? Because now it’s certainly rushing somewhere else. “Had all sorts of wicked nasty thoughts and a fire been burning in my stomach when my look stubs get to peeking at you. Been in want of something real hard from my sweet eyed boy.” 

You swallow hard and try to form a sentence, but all coherent thought has rendered your speech unusable. He wraps his arms around your shoulders, a hum ringing from his throat rattles through your frame. You shiver feeling his breath against your neck. You swallow again and find your voice. “What is it you’ve been wanting from me?”

He tilts his head – to avoid collision with his horns – and leaves gentle pecks along your neck. You have one hand propped on the edge of the tank and the other has wound around where his waist should be. “Can a motherfucker not get a guess as to what’s been on the mind of this clown?” His voice is quieter than you’ve ever heard it and oh wow. Ok you can definitely feel his erection against your own hardening dick. 

His hips rut against yours and he’s breathing is heavy. You are more turned on now than you can recall being in your life. This isn’t ok, this is your best friend, this is someone you are supposed to be taking care of, but fuck. You’re thrusting against him too, abandoning your pervious train of thought in favor for one that allows you to notice how cool he feels against you, how sleek his coat is. Your mouth searches out his and it doesn’t take long for your tongues to find one another’s. There’s a flurry of mouths and you aren’t sure what belongs to whom. It’s getting hard to focus and all you can think about is why you hadn’t thought to even try this sooner.

His claws are digging into your back and shit it had been so long since you had last gotten any and wow. You knew this was a bad idea. You’re sure if anyone else were to be seeing this it would be punishable. But it feels so good to finally get off and not just with your hand. He’s trying hard but you can tell he’s far less experienced in these sorts of activities than you are. You find no resistance when you flip your positions. Trying not to disrupt the rhythm too much you hook his arms over the edge of the tub while you continued your rutting. 

His breathing was coming in quicker gasps and you’re certain he’s already close. Part of you wishes he could hold off longer, but you know this was the one who needed this. You aren’t about to deny him what he’s been trying to get at for over a month. His mouth latches onto your neck with a hard suck certain to leave a mark. It’s with that clamp that he muffles the cries as he reaches orgasm. He’s moved his arms around your neck and his tail is swishing erratically in the water. You’re so close and don’t want to let up. He nuzzles along your jawline and whispers that he loves you. A shiver runs through you and with a few more thrusts you reach your own climax.

You sit there a moment longer; trying to catch your breath and tightening your grip on him. He does the same and rubs his nose against your neck with a soft hum. You can tell he’s starting to fall asleep and figure it would just be best to take him up to the bed with you. He lets out a small cry when you try to detach him, but a few kisses and soft words loosen his grip enough for you to lift yourself out of the water. You locate a towel and quickly start drying off while he watches and hangs from the side of the glass with drooping eyes. You return to him and he provides no assistance as you lift him out of the tank to dry him, his tail swinging in the air happily. He has his arms wound around your neck again before you can finish getting most of the water off of him.

You sigh and figure that’s as good as you’re going to get and will just have to wash your sheets later. He has no problem with you carrying him around the house, you aren’t surprised as he’s made it very clear he enjoys when you do so. The first time you two actually met your underwater screams had left you both breathless and the fear aroused by seeing him was nothing compared to the fear of thinking he was going to drown. After giving him a few breathes from your air tank you had grabbed him and swam up to the surface. It didn’t take long to figure out where he was supposed to be but neither of you let go the entirety of the journey. He’s taken quiet a liking to being in your arms since then.

Gamzee is mostly asleep by the time you finally make it into the room. It had been a while since you’d had to use the guestroom but it’s comforting none the less. Getting him in the bed is less of a problem than you thought it would be, you were sure he was going to be asking all sorts of questions about what he had seen on the walk. But you suppose it makes sense that exhaustion has won out this time around. When you lie beside him and pull the blankets around the two of you he lets out a satisfied little breath, moving as best he can so he’s pressed against you. You wrap an arm around him and burry your face in his wild hair. 

Tomorrow you’ll worry about what’s happened here. About how to handle it and what others will say. About what this means for the future, but right now you’re very content to sleep with Gamzee curled up beside you. You whisper that you love him too before his breathing evens out letting you know he’s fallen asleep; and you’re soon to follow.


End file.
